1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to semiconductor devices and more particularly to split gate memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some types of memories such as non volatile memories utilize split gate transistors for implementing memory cells of a memory array. A transistor having a split gate configuration includes a control gate and a select gate for controlling read and write operations of the memory cell.
What is desirable is an improved memory with memory cells having split gate configurations.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The features shown in the Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.